


Lazy day

by sour_apples



Series: Buttons and Headphones [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_apples/pseuds/sour_apples
Summary: Basically Miles gets a text, and things derail from there.





	Lazy day

           Brooklyn could be just as hot and humid as hell itself on a summer day, but apparently the weather gods were in a good mood today. Miles notes this because he realizes he went outside today in his all-black suit  _ without  _ wanting to die. 

            Not that he plans on going inside anytime soon. Finals and the end of the school year had kept him in his dorm and in the classroom almost 24/7. The energy that had built up in his legs and his chest from sitting around so long was hard to soothe. A week had passed since school was let out and he’s still a little jittery, even after hours of swinging around New York every day.  

            His genius of a mami had noticed though, and when she did she suggested Miles channel his nerves into his art. It wasn’t a bad idea, so Miles listened. And that’s how he ended up here, sitting right on the ledge of a storefront rooftop as Spiderman. Behind his mask and in his ears where his headphones, and in his lap laid one of his sketchbooks with a couple of pens and highlighters on one page. Miles was currently trying to study life-drawing by sketching the people he saw across the street below, but that was hard to do when almost every person he was trying to draw from life noticed him and asked for a autograph. The only thing on the page he was currently working was a doodle of a rat that had scurried across the sidewalk, which itself was kind of horrifying to look at because Miles had never drawn a rat before. And there was no one on the street with a particularly cool style to draw….so maybe he’d take a break for a bit.

     Miles checked his phone. 31 new messages. That wasn’t surprising, his phone always blew up when he was trying to relax, especially as Spider-man. Most where incoherent rambles from Ganke, who was finally marathoning the new season of She-Ra, and his dad texting him that he’d be at the office for a little longer than usual today. Nothing out of the norm-except one thing. 

    Miles started at the sight of “Anarchic Dumbass”(Hobie’s nickname in his phone, obviously) in bold letters next to a text message.

    That was weird. Hobie  _ hated  _ texting. Well, he hated phones. Like a grumpy old man he didn’t really understand how to use them, but when asked he just says he’s too old school for them. Sometimes he’d call in case of emergency, but other than that he only used them to leave people on read. 

Miles instantly scrolled through his notifications and clicked on the message. When he unlocked his phone Miles had to squint into the screen to combat the sunlight that washed over the text. Turning his brightness all the way up helped a little.

 

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:13 pm):_ ** _ hey, not to be like, a fucking weirdo or anything, but I just wanted to check on you.  _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:13 pm):_ ** _ for clarification it’s not that I think that you can't take care of yourself or anything but  _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:14 pm):_ ** _ you seemed really shaken up after like. our last mission. you good? _

 

Oh. Just a check-up. For some reason that made Miles a little disappointed, even though he didn’t understand what exactly he had been expecting. Well, it was still sweet all the same.

 

**_Miles (2:49 pm):_ ** _ im good man, thnks for the concern. im sorry u had 2 deal with that in the first place. ^^ _

**_Anarchic Dumbass_** **_(2:50 pm):_** _dude, one, I’ve told you that you don’t gotta apologize for shit like that. And two, what the fuck is your grammar. And what’s the little thing on the end of your message?_

 

That was a pretty quick reply, not that Miles minds, in fact it makes him smile a little. He prefers when people respond up front rather than ignoring their messages forever. Trying to think of something witty he could say in response, Miles taps his finger to his chin.

 

**_Miles (2:51 pm):_ ** _ one- sorry _

**_Miles (2:51 pm):_ ** _ Wait No. Sorry Not Sorry? whateverrrrr _

**_Miles (2:52 pm):_ ** _ but also two look whos talking.  _

**_Miles (2:53 pm):_ ** _  also also ? three? what?????? you dont know what an emoticon is????? _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:55 pm):_ ** _ A what now? _

**_Miles (2:55 pm):_ ** _ ohmygodthatssosad _

**_Miles (2:55 pm):_ ** _ im pressing f for you, to pay my respects _

**_Miles (2:55 pm):_ ** _ is that a universe difference or are u just really THAT out of the loop _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:57 pm):_ ** _ miles, here i was, out of the kindness of my heart, reaching out to you. And this is the thanks I get? You making up bullshit phrases to mess with my old-man heart? Truly and dearly _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:57 pm):_ ** _ from the bottom of my heart, _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:57 pm):_ ** _ fuck you. _

**_Miles (2:58 pm):_ ** _ ur just mad bc you cant get hip with the kids _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:58 pm):_ ** _ Now listen here u lil Spider-shit, I’m not above going over there right now and beating your ass. _

  
That makes Miles snort, and he shakes his head with a small smile. Hobie really was a grumpy old man. Miles takes a minute to go to urban dictionary and pull up the definition for emoticon, and sends the link to Hobie. 

 

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:59 pm):_ ** _ Okay so the link is a little wonky because, different universes, but i can still read it. And I gotta say _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (2:59 pm):_ ** _ i really wanna find a way to make fun of this. But im running blank here. It actually seems pretty fun _

**_Miles (3:00 pm):_ ** _ <: _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:00 pm):_ ** _ shut up. _

**_Miles (3:01 pm):_ ** _ dskdjhskdf _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:01 pm):_ ** _ um. Are you having a stroke or something? _

**_Miles (3:01 pm):_ ** _ DUDE! _

 

It takes them almost nineteen minutes for Miles to properly explain keysmashing to Hobie, and it derails into a silly general walkthrough on “internet culture” or whatever else you’d call it. 

 

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:26 pm):_ ** _ alright, with THAT all out of the way _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:26 pm):_ ** _ you’re good, right? _

**_Miles (3:27 pm):_ ** _ yeah, dont worry man i am! talking with you made me happy! and i’ve just been sitting and doodling too _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:27 pm):_ ** _ hm. _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:27 pm):_ ** _ can I see? _

Miles glances at the single rat he drew on the page, and cringes. Absolutely not.

 

**_Miles (3:28 pm):_ ** _  its?? Just not good so. Nah. _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:28 pm):_ ** _ well ok I guess. _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:29 pm):_ ** _ wanna know what i’m doing? _

**_Miles (3:29 pm):_ ** _ sure! _ _   
_ **_Anarchic Dumbass (3:29 pm):_ ** _ (image sent) _

 

Miles clicks on it to zoom in on the details. It’s Hobie! Well, it’s Hobie’s suit? It’s propped up on what Miles assumes is an amp, and from what he can see it looks like he’s changed the spikes on his mask. Instead of the worn silver Miles has seen countless times, they’re a new coat of shiny black, with little specks that sort of look like stars. It’s really cool. The color of the suit itself has also changed, to a sandy white. Miles guesses Hobie bleached it, although he wonders idly if he bleached it so that the suit would attract less heat this summer. That and looking closer, Miles noticed that Hobie has switched out some of his buttons and patches. 

“Updating my look,” Hobie explains through text, although Miles could have figured as much. 

 But Again, it’s really cool. It actually kind of gives him inspiration to draw….maybe he should! So Miles grabs his sketchbook and places it in his lap again. Staring at the blank page is a little less intimidating now that he has an image in his mind. Then Miles gets to work, sketching Hobie’s suit. 

  He imagines a bunch of different ways of posing, but thumbnailing most of them don't really flow well. Miles settles for drawing Hobie just standing, hands in his jacket. It works nice enough. Miles isn’t even really aware that he draws little hearts next to the half-finished sketch, but when he notices he hastily erases it with a blush. 

 After that, he sends the sketch to Hobie.

 

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:46 pm):_ ** _ HOLY SHIT _

**_Anarchic Dumbass (3:46 pm):_ ** _ >:D _

 

Miles can’t help it, he laughs out loud. 


End file.
